The Meadow Nightmare
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: Bella walks the ultimate paradise, is it all real or just a dream ? A nightmare or untimely fate ? Did Edward ever really come back or was it all just a dream ?


Hey! To anybody who usually reads my fanfiction, im sorry ive been away for so long! With exams and everything lifes been pretty hectic down heer but i thought i would honour freedom with a bit of twilight :D Anyway i was listening to the music New Moon (the meadow) one of the most beautiful pieces of music i have ever actually heard and its stuck with me so yeah that was my inspiration on this one please read and reviwe, let me know what you think, much love fliss x

I walked quietly into the meadow, all was silent as if someone had purposely hushed the area as my soul and i walked into our special place, there were no birds crying out, the wind was silent and i brushed my fingers over the flowers that were creeping towards my knees, a thumb brushed against my knuckles softly, so soft i barely felt it and bringing our entwined hands to my lips i brushed my mouth over where his thumb lay and bringing my head up i gazed into his golden eyes that shined with love.

Smiling he started to run across the meadow pulling me with him, he went slowly for my sake but i ran up to him and launched myself across his back and laughing he pulled me tighter and started running fast, a speed any olympic champion would dream of.

When we reached the centre of the meadow he stopped, pulling me off his back, mere seconds had passed by and reaching down he pulled a tiny baby curl from my forehead and started curling it around his finger again and again, hypnotising to the eyes.

His eyes seemed to draw mine back to his own and soon i was lost in them, my mind off in the realms of love and wonder as i tried to concentrate on him, my perfect miracle.

"I love you" i whispered, he smiled and started walking backwards I stayed still but always he kept our hands entwined and only when we were the furthest point away from each other yet still entwined did he let go and suddenly a fear filled my heart, i blinked and he had gone, i gasped whirling around but there was no one anywhere, it was if he had never been there all along.

"It will be as if I never existed", his voice pounded in my head and i dropped to my knees a single tear coursing down my cheek, "no, no, no you promised you would never leave me again" further tears followed and i found that i was weeping uncontrollably.

"Did I really Bella ? Are you sure or are you just hearing voices in your head again" the voice pounded away in my head. "No no no no no" i chanted to myself, "it did happen, he came back, he promised never to leave again", my voice rolling into a bare whisper at the end.

"BELLA!" Jacob's voice startled me, but when i looked up again there was nobody there yet i had heard his voice as clear as a bell, blink and you miss it i thought, fate why were you teasing me so ? I have no love and no best friend either, life was cruel. I had to get out of there to restore what was real of this insane world, I ran for the borders of the meadow hoping to descend into the darkness of the forest but I couldn't break through, as if some invisible barrier was holding me back and everytime I tried the voices returned, taunting me, I couldn't be who I wanted, everytime I was close it was all snatched away from me again, I could never escape from this nightmare it would just continue again and again and again and again...

"Bella?" an urgent whisper was in my ear and the arm wrapped around my waist tightened, I flung my eyes open and the tears forced their way out, "Bella?" he sounded worried and I turned to him to reassure him that it was nothing but before I had even opened my mouth he saw the truth in my eyes and i found myself being hugged to his chest before he pulled my chin up so that he could look deep into my eyes, "I swear i will never leave you again", he placed the softest of kisses on my nose before we melted together in the most reassuring of kisses.

"Edward" I sighed and smiling i closed my eyes and drifting back to sleep in his arms, i felt his lips close on my head, i smiled and i knew he smiled too, perfectly content i slept in my souls arms.


End file.
